


Good Intentions

by okbutjusthisonce



Series: RFU [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Hormones gone wild, Light Bondage, M/M, Mpreg, Omega John, Omega Verse, Pregnancy Kink, Submissive Alpha (kinda), jealous alpha, naughty omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okbutjusthisonce/pseuds/okbutjusthisonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The omega smiled dreamily. He was really very cute, the poor little thing, thought Miss Kimball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Intentions

"Good afternoon-" The woman could not help but gasp a little when the door swung fully open. The scent of the flat along with the sight of the most pregnant omega she had ever seen temporarily struck her dumb, but she recovered quickly.

"Yes?" The omega asked good naturedly. He was blonde and small, or would be, if he weren't so swollen. He was wearing what looked to be a modified sheet, hastily wrapped around his body, toga style.

"My name is Miss Kimball, and I'm from Omega Social Services," the woman said. She showed the impossibly pregnant omega her ID, pleased with herself at how quickly she'd recovered her calm.

"Oh, I see," said the omega, "what can I do for you?"

"It's more a question of what I might do for you Mr. - Holmes- is it?" She looked at her clipboard as she spoke.

"Watson,"

"Oh, right, terribly sorry, Watson," Miss Kimball said, making a correction to her notes, "May I come in a moment?"

"Um..."

"I assure you, it will only take a moment." The omega looked up and down the street uncertainly.

"Alright, but only a moment; you'll have to go before my alpha gets back," he said.

Inside, the scent which had hit her only intensified. A mix of pheromones from both the pregnant omega and a successful alpha were impossible to ignore. Miss Kimball was thankful for the suppressants she was on, or she'd certainly be quite giddy.

"Have a seat, would you like some tea?" The omega asked. He lead them into the kitchen, moving surprisingly well for someone so gravid.

"Thank you, tea would be lovely." Miss Kimball sat down at the kitchen table and looked about.

It was a strange place. Walking through the flat, she'd received the most disturbing impressions: a human skull and a pink dummy, a plush pony and a hand carved case full of microscopic slides. A strange colouring book she didn't understand sat on a table next to several magnifying glasses. Antique weapons hung alongside family photos. Most disturbingly, amongst the oddities and children's toys there had been a large dildo and some black bondage tape left by the piano.

Miss Kimball prided herself on noticing everything.

The kitchen was no better. Miss Kimball blinked in confusion as the omega got some milk and provided her with a glimpse of the refrigerator's contents. Something above them stirred, then banged lightly.

"I'm sorry, is someone here?" Miss Kimball asked, glancing at the ceiling.

"No," said the omega, "this flat's very old and makes all kinds of noises, it's air in the pipes or something. I don't even hear it anymore,"

"Right," Miss Kimball said. "So- Mr. Watson-"

"Doctor, actually."

"Oh, I do apologise. Doctor Watson. Of course. Of course." Miss Kimball pondered this new, confusing piece of information.

"But call me John, yeah?"

"Thank you, John, I shall," Miss Kimball said. It was always good to build a causal relationship with cases.

"If I might ask, you're a medical doctor?" John set a plate of biscuits down.

"Yeah, military for years and now in the private sector..."

"Oh my," Miss Kimball said. It was obvious, in retrospect. "Well then, I'm sure you know your local council provides community support to omegas in the neighbourhood, including health services, assistance in transportation, grocery shopping, child care, and counselling." 

"Yeah, that's great. But I don't need any of that, thanks."

"Well, that's good to know. We care about helping you and your family so you can be happy and healthy." At these words came another round of banging, this time quite a bit louder.

"Are you sure no one else is home? It sounds as if someone's upstairs!" Miss Kimball said.

"It's just me at the moment, my alpha went to get some food. We're in the homestretch now," John said, rubbing his belly.

"Of course, you must be relieved, you poor dear," tsked Miss Kimball.

"I'm looking forward to the birth," agreed John.

"Of course, of course, " miss Kimball said blushing a bit, "Another service we provide to the community is that of census and survey. Along those lines, may I ask you a few questions?"

"Yeah, okay," the omega sat down heavily, wrapped his hand around his enormous middle. Miss Kimball gave a small, sympathetic smile.

"Lovely. Alright John, to begin with, your children are -"

"With their grandmother, he said. He rubbed his belly thoughtfully. "I miss them," he sighed. Miss Kimball shook her head in sympathy.

"Of course, of course you do. Separation from one's children is a travesty of the deepest degree. And how many are they?"

"Thirteen," said the omega.

"Oh my dear, bless you," Said Miss Kimball, "bless you." The omega smiled dreamily. He was really very cute, the poor little thing, thought Miss Kimball.

"And you're expecting -"

"Five more." Miss Kimball stared at the omega for a moment in disbelief. She scrawled down all the information and licked her lips.

"Your alpha," she finally managed, "lives here?"

"Yeah, of course."

"And what is his profession?"

"He's a consultant. Works with the police,"

"How exciting," said Miss Kimball, "and very impressive," she said, making a note.

"Yeah, he's brilliant," said the omega.

"I do think it takes a certain personality for one to be able to hold that line of work," miss Kimball said, smiling a little too tightly. Alphas who held positions of authority were nothing new to Miss Kimball.

"Oh yeah, not just anyone can chase down criminals," John agreed, "he's the one they call when things are beyond them,"

"My, my, he really must be quite an alpha," miss Kimball said, "between his professional life and giving you so many children," John rubbed his belly, his eyes large and dark as he stared into space, lost in his own thoughts.

"Seems like there isn't much choice," he mused, "they just keep coming," Miss Kimball paled, all her fears confirmed.

"And he's kind to you?"

"Of course, he's a wonderful alpha,"

"And to the children?" The omega looked up at her sharply.

"What is this?" He asked.

"It's just a routine check, I assure you," Miss Kimball said. "We like to make sure everyone is safe, and living their lives in a voluntary state-"

"Voluntary! Safe!" The omega cried.

"Now, there's no reason to get upset, I'm simply here to help-"

"I don't need any help!"

"Sometimes it can be difficult to ask. Even to admit to oneself, that one needs help, can be frightening. If someone is threatening you-"

"What! You have no idea what you're-" Miss Kimball suddenly lurched forward, taking the omega's hands in both of her own. She gave him her best, sympathetic look.

"John, it's okay, honey. We _know_. Believe me, I've seen it all before! The bondage, the forced breeding, the kinky swordplay! I don't know what he's got you doing with those gruesome jelly moulds in the fridge but- we can keep you safe. We can get your children back for you, keep you all safe and well hidden from their father-" The omega rose so suddenly he tipped his chair and nearly overturned the table.

"It's time you be on your way, Miss -"

"Kimball-"

"I don't know where you get off making these assumptions, but they are completely absurd-"

"We've received several calls-" The omega stopped, placed his hands on where his hips might have been.

"Who?!" He demanded.

"I'm afraid that's confidential, but suffice to say that more than one person is concerned for your well being. Your neighbours are full of good intentions, as are we! There's nothing to be ashamed of, honey. It's not uncommon for soldiers to come back and need to give themselves to someone else completely - although granted, we don't normally meet doctors in your situation -" here Miss Kimball squeezed the little omega's hands for effect. "The point is, you needent be frightened!"

"Out!" Shouted the omega. His whole expression had changed, and suddenly Miss Kimball felt a bit frightened herself. Reluctantly she allowed herself to be walked - rather aggressively - back through the parlour. She placed a cream coloured card in the angry omega's hand.

"I'm sorry to have upset you, John. It's just that one never knows," she said sadly," where one will end up in life. I'll be sending someone else round to check up on you soon,"

"You mean to try and relocate me! I know how this works!"

Miss Kimball sighed. She nodded at the den of depravity around her.

"Once we reach a certain level of concern, we’re obligated to get involved," she explained, "this visit has been more than adequate to-"

The unmistakable sound of something large thundering (or possibly falling) down the stairs cut her off. Deeply startled, Miss Kimball turned round.

A strange figure filled the doorway. Half naked, half bound and with the eyes of a madman, the big alpha roared and flung himself into the room. He nearly fell over with the effort, for the bondage tape he wore rendered him a shiny black mummy, legs partially wrapped together. The headboard of a bed trailed noisily behind him, his arms cuffed to either side of its bent metal form. His bellow was muffled by the ball gag that he wore. Most disturbing of all was his cock, which had been left free. It loomed before Miss Kimball: massive, erect, and threatening.

Miss Kimball found herself frozen in terror, as if suddenly confronted with a mad dog.

"This woman's trying to take me away," said John. His tone was strange, almost exhilarated, his expression suddenly quite baiting. Miss Kimball looked at the impossibly pregnant little omega rubbing his enormous belly. For a moment, to Miss Kimball he seemed... happy.

The alpha roared again and clumsily lunged forward. He landed at her feet with a loud crash. Miss Kimball screamed and ran out the door. Directly engaging with abusive alphas was _not_ part of Miss Kimball's job.

  

+++

 

"You know that placing false calls to public services is a waste of resources," scolded Sherlock. He lay supine on the floor, straddled by John, pinned under his tremendous belly. Free of the bindings and the ruined bed frame (mostly), Sherlock was happily satiated, knotted and lodged deep inside his omega.

"And a criminal offence,” John added.

“You’d better hope you don’t get caught,”  Sherlock said through sleepy, half mast eyes.

John only smiled down at him lovingly, a naughty look on his face.

“I’ve never seen you so riled up, love,” he said. His own eyes rolled in pleasure, as the ache of a mild contraction rippled through his body. It was a consistent reaction now, and, they both knew, only a matter of time before real labour came.

“That alone was worth it,” agreed Sherlock. He did not mention to John that the past hour was lost to him; that the hole in his memory had begun when John left him tied up to let a stranger into their home, and ended only a short time ago with his climax.

“She was quite concerned,” John mused.

"Comes of being full of good intentions.” Sherlock said, "Though I have to say, the whole thing was a bit far out - for you," he added.

“You can’t prove a thing,” John said. He did not mention that Sherlock was right, and that his memory of placing the calls was sketchy at best; akin to a half remembered drunken prank. Instead he began to move, gently freeing himself from Sherlock.

"They might come back," he said.

"How many calls did you make?" Sherlock murmured. He reached up, eyes closed. He felt his way over the surface of John's enormous stomach. It rolled under his touch, causing John to give a little moan in happy response.

"They might come back while we’re here, "

"I'll... send... Mycroft a message..."

“...while you’re fucking me into submission," Said John.

Sherlock opened his eyes fully.

"They might discover me, bound and being force-bred by a big, nasty, virile, alpha,"

The naughty expression on John's face had only worsened. He was flushed and trembling, his body soft and wet as he rocked himself on Sherlock, encouraging him to grow again. John's erection was trapped between them, it slid against Sherlock's abdomen with each motion.

The alpha within Sherlock roared to life. On top of him, John grunted and groaned shamelessly as he was quickly filled. Sherlock's body arched in helpless pleasure.

"What's - the - OSS - number?" He stuttered.

He was vaguely aware of his own words; they rumbled out of him, half comprehensible, as much growl as speech.

**Author's Note:**

> and now they need a new headboard


End file.
